


Midnight Rendezvous

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji entertains an unexpected visitor to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113412) by [disco_agidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne). 



> In fact, this contains references to Wild Encounter, so I highly recommend reading that first.
> 
> Due to lack of a canon name, I've left the phantom thief unnamed.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/33957.html)

The city wasn't like Inaba. Too noisy, too crowded, too stifling... 

Souji sighed to himself. He'd been here over a month now, and he still wasn't used to it.

He closed his window and drew the curtain closed. It only slightly muffled the incessant noise of the outside nightlife. He crawled into his futon and turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to it before settling his head on his pillow to sleep.

He was well on his way to dreamland when an unfamiliar tapping sound made him blink his sleep-heavy eyes open. He listened for a moment, then sighed and rolled over, prepared to ignore it. 

The sound stopped for a moment, then turned into a rattling, and then...

_BAM._

The window slammed right open. A dashing figure in a black suit with a long, flowing coat flew through it, landing with cat-like grace in the center of the room. The figure slowly rose to his feet, his head turning this way and that as he surveyed the room. A mop of messy black hair framed his face, the upper half of which was covered by an opera mask.

It was Souji's boyfriend, the infamous phantom thief. 

Souji turned on the lamp while scrambling to pull himself up. "What are you doing here—" he began, but the masked visitor dashed forward and shut him up with an aggressive kiss, and before he knew it he was being pushed backwards onto his futon. Soon a familiar weight was pressed against his body and a tongue shoved between his lips.

Couldn't they at least talk first? Souji thought for an instant before succumbing to the work of that skillful tongue. It was roaming over the left side of his mouth, oh, and those insistent lips... He moaned despite himself as he felt the other boy's clothed erection begin to grind against his thigh. The suddenness of this encounter made him lightheaded.

When the phantom thief's gloved hands snaked under his pajama top and caressed his skin, Souji forced himself to push the boy away, separating their mouths long enough to gasp, "Why here, why now...?" The phantom thief had never broken into his room like this before.

The other boy licked his lips, his tongue brushing against Souji's upper lip in the process, and Souji stared down at his mouth, wishing now that he hadn't stopped him. 

"We did it," the phantom thief said, and his eyes seemed to dance behind the mask.

"Did... did what?" Souji asked hoarsely.

"We got the thing we were trying to get." He paused. "...You don't want to know more than that."

Souji sighed. One of the cons of dating a criminal... He really didn't. 

The phantom thief grabbed his wrists. "Now _we're_ gonna do it." He leaned forward, pinning Souji's arms above his head, and pressed his lips to Souji's neck.

"This is how you're going to celebrate?" Souji tried to sound offended, but it was difficult to manage any sincerity when the guy was grinding a knee against his crotch and running a tongue over his sensitive skin.

"Would you prefer balloons and cake?" The words were breathed hot against his neck. Before Souji could come up with a retort, the boy pulled away. Wasting no time, his red-gloved hands drew down Souji's pajama bottoms. He seemed surprised at the sight. "Whoa, you sleep without underwear?"

"I get sweaty—ahhh!" Souji bit his lip to muffle his cry as fingers began to explore this new territory.

"That's hot," the phantom thief whispered. 

With a grin on his face—more of a smirk, really—the thief's gloved fingers roved up Souji's shaft, helping it grow to full height. Souji gasped out the breath he had been holding. The texture of the gloves was almost as soft as the boy's socks had been that one time, and oh, he liked it. 

His eyes closed. He could get used to this.

The pleasant sensation stopped abruptly, making him whine, half in question and half in protest. He opened his eyes to find the phantom thief taking off his gloves. Now Souji was doubly disappointed since he knew he wouldn't feel their softness again this night—but then the boy reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Seconds later Souji found damp fingers circling his anus.

"That's what you want?" Souji protested. 

"I didn't break into your room to give you a hand job," the phantom thief commented, somewhat reproachfully.

He'd sounded like he'd just rolled his eyes, but with the mask, Souji couldn't tell. "I'd better still get one," Souji muttered.

"Have I ever left you wanting?" With his free hand, the boy squeezed the base of Souji's dick playfully. "Outside of teasing, that is. Just relax."

Souji sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want this, after all. He nibbled his lower lip as the phantom thief pressed a finger in. He could count the number of times they'd done this on one hand, and he wasn't sure he would ever get used to the feel of fingers in such a private place. He tried to focus his attention on the boy's other hand, but it was touching him pretty much everywhere but his dick. The phantom thief was such a damned tease. 

"My team was in top form today," the phantom thief reported casually while he worked.

Souji's answer was a frustrated grunt. He tried to take over working his cock, but the phantom thief clicked his tongue and slapped his hands away with his free hand.

"You should've seen it," the phantom thief went on. "Anne did a triple backflip right onto Ryuji's shoulders, and he launched her up to that chandelier, and..." He sighed, a proud smile on his face. "We got the drop on our adversaries, that's for sure."

"...I want to meet her," Souji said. 

The phantom thief stilled in his work, staring directly at Souji's face for an uncomfortably long moment. He seemed to be searching for something.

"What?" Souji growled. First he wasn't touching his cock, and now he wasn't moving his fingers? Souji would be better off doing it himself at this rate.

"Are you jealous?" the phantom thief asked, still watching him.

Souji's brow furrowed at the idea. "What? No... I want to meet Ryuji, too. I want to meet all of your... your nerds. You're going to meet mine soon enough."

"Yeah, sure," the phantom thief said, flashing him the ghost of a smile. The smile faded. "But..."

"But...?"

The phantom thief turned his head to avoid his eyes. "You meet Anne and I'll be the jealous one."

Souji blinked. His boyfriend... would be jealous? 

...How?

After a long sigh, the phantom thief turned back to him and said, "She puts the 'cat' in 'cat burglar.'"

Souji continued to stare blankly at him.

"When we're on a mission, she dresses up like a cat," he further explained. "She's got the tail, the ears, and everything. It's only a matter of time before she adds claws and whiskers."

"I-I don't have a cat fetish!" 

"How am I to know that? Every time you see a pussy, you go all goggle-eyed..."

Souji's stare turned flat. His boyfriend didn't have to use such crude language. And he wasn't that crazy about cats. It was just that he'd always wanted to have one as a pet, and his mom wouldn't let him, so... so he just had to give treats to every cat he saw. There was nothing weird about that.

"Well, it doesn't matter," the thief continued briskly. "Because... you're mine."

With that, he leaned in and kissed Souji on the lips. While locked in that passionate kiss, he climbed onto the futon, put his free hand behind Souji's head to grasp the skin of his neck, and pressed his knee against Souji's cock. The friction of the cloth against it was wonderful, although not as soft as the gloves had been. Combined with the fingers within him stroking just the right spot, well... 

The phantom thief pulled away for an instant to whisper, "All mine."

Flustered and feeling all too excited, Souji's response was a wordless murmur. He was still marked as his from their last encounter, but he didn't doubt that his boyfriend would add to that soon.

He was right. The phantom thief kissed his lips one more time before he began to trail kisses down his jaw, then under his chin, and ultimately down to his collarbone. It was lucky his pajama top was low-cut enough to allow this. Souji hissed, trying not to cry out, when he felt the boy's teeth grazing his skin. The corner of the phantom thief's mask kept rubbing against his neck, marking him there, too. 

With the way the boy kept rocking that knee, Souji was glad to be his. It felt... it felt good to have a lover who would visit him so late at night like this. Like he wasn't alone in this big city. He wouldn't mind if this happened every night, though he wouldn't admit it to his boyfriend...

Suddenly the roar of police sirens passed by outside the window, muffling all sounds in its wake. The phantom thief lifted his head briefly in the window's direction, his eyes narrow. The sound soon faded as the vehicles continued on their way, and he briskly returned to his work as if nothing had happened.

'Think they want you?' Souji tried to say, but he ended up gasping out, "Want you," instead.

The phantom thief responded with a throaty chuckle that he felt against his skin. "I guess that means you're ready." The fingers within Souji pulled out, and the phantom thief's knee withdrew as the boy repositioned himself. 

Souji opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, then he turned his head to side with a nod. He pulled his legs back, and after a short pause to bring out his cock and cover it in lube, the phantom thief pressed into his body.

Souji held his breath, the feeling of something larger and much warmer than fingers entering him not painful, per se, but definitely uncomfortable, at least until his body adjusted to its presence. With just a little repositioning, his boyfriend was skillfully hitting his sweet spot, and Souji couldn't help but cry out in a most embarrassing way.

The phantom thief's characteristic smirk returned. He focused on that spot, each of his thrusts rubbing up against it harder than the last. Souji whimpered and began to stroke his own cock in time to the phantom thief's pace. The other boy didn't stop him this time, and soon his pajama top was soaked with his precum. He closed his eyes, resting his head back on his pillow, allowing the pleasure to build within him. He enjoyed the sounds of his boyfriend's short breaths, the feel of his heat inside him, the distinct scent of sex wrapped around them...

Souji felt fingers draw under his chin, tilting his face up, a thumb brushing against his jaw. He didn't open his eyes. The phantom thief chuckled and then murmured, "Love that look on you."

Souji tried to pout but didn't quite manage it, not with all the other sensations overriding it. His lip trembled along with his words. "Wh-what look?"

"It's probably not different," – the phantom thief's own words were interrupted by a whimper that made Souji finally open his eyes, only to see the phantom thief trembling and redoubling his pace – "p-probably not different from my... my own." 

"Not fair," Souji muttered. "Can only see half your face."

"Can't remove the mask," the phantom thief replied almost on automatic. "But that look—it's desperate and needy and horny and... and..."

"And?" 

"Fuck..." 

"A-and...?"

The phantom thief's hands gripped his thighs hard enough to leave more marks. "And close...!"

With that, the phantom thief whined, rocking hard into him. He cried out Souji's name, his body shuddering with his final thrust, and even with the mask obscuring his face Souji could see the pleasure apparent on it. Even as the phantom thief came, Souji felt the sudden warmth of another hand on his cock. He expected the usual teasing, but to his pleasure, the other boy simply helped him achieve his climax. Soon his cum shot over their splayed fingers, staining the front of his pajama top and part of the phantom thief's jacket.

Through the haze of his afterglow, Souji was aware of his partner cleaning him up with his soiled pajama top. He didn't remember taking it off... then it was sailing across the room as the phantom thief tossed it away. 

The grin the phantom thief wore now was, for once, more grin than smirk. "I like _that_ look on you, too," he whispered. "All satisfied and content. Makes me think I'm a good boyfriend."

In lieu of answering, Souji kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" The amusement in the other boy's tone was unmistakable. 

Souji tried to kiss him again, but found the phantom thief climbing to his feet. "What are you—?" Souji found his voice to ask, but he cut himself off when he realized he was heading towards the open window.

Leaving already...?

Disappointed, Souji could only think that maybe the phantom thief wasn't such a good boyfriend if he only came to visit for sex. Was a few minutes of cuddling so much to ask for?

But instead of exiting through the window, the boy closed it and drew the curtains closed too.

He turned around, heading back to the futon. He hesitated, standing right in front of Souji. "Hey, uh, I didn't ask, but..." he began. "May I stay the night?"

Souji patted the place he'd occupied before, and the masked boy sat down there, his long legs stretching out awkwardly over the futon's edge. Souji tried to pull him into lying down, but the phantom thief pulled Souji up into his lap instead, then scooted backward until he was up against the corner of the wall. Souji found himself being held in a tight embrace from behind.

At least in this position, the boy couldn't see his blush. This was almost exactly what he'd wanted. It'd be better if the phantom thief was out of his clothes, though, so he could feel his warmth against his bare back.

Instead, he had to settle with his breath. And the light kisses the phantom thief kept pressing under his ear. His lips were quite warm, if a little dry at the moment. Souji leaned his head back to try and catch those lips with his own and found him yawning.

"Should probably get to sleep," Souji agreed softly. 

He felt the phantom thief shrug behind him. "No hurry. You like this, right?"

"Yeah," Souji admitted, taking the phantom thief's hands around his belly in his own. "But I've got school tomorrow."

"So skip," the phantom thief murmured.

"You have school, too."

"And I'll skip, too," the phantom thief replied easily. There was a pause. After another shrug, he said, "Not like anyone expects better from me."

Souji saw through his feigned nonchalance. "I do," he said quietly.

The phantom thief snorted. "You would, too. My boyfriend, the goody two shoes." He shifted his position until his lips met the crook of Souji's neck, then mumbled, "...That's what I love about you."

Souji squeezed the boy's hands tightly. He whispered the phantom's name in a vague protest. 

There was no response. The phantom thief's breathing had become slow and regular—he'd fallen asleep against Souji's back.

Souji sighed. Even though the phantom thief's caper had gone well, it must have been exhausting. Souji remembered how tired simply staying up late to watch the Midnight Channel had made him, and that didn't include triple backflips...

Slowly, Souji leaned forward until he was flush against the futon. He carefully twisted around until they were both in a more natural sleeping position, though he kept the boy's arms around him. He couldn't help it—he wanted to be close, and this was the perfect excuse.

He settled a blanket over them, and then watched his boyfriend sleep, wondering vaguely how he could sleep like that in his full phantom thief regalia, including that mask. 

He reached out to touch the mask, intending to remove it. Halfway there, the phantom thief's hand shot out and grabbed his, pulling it away. 

Souji stared. The boy hadn't opened his eyes at all. 

He watched his boyfriend for over a minute, but he didn't move again, but neither did he relinquish Souji's hand now trapped between them. Souji didn't mind. It was nice and warm and the phantom thief had entwined their fingers and...

Souji sighed softly and settled himself down to sleep.

Maybe there were things he loved about his boyfriend, too.


End file.
